the frantick factory
by supper sonic boom 3300
Summary: olaf has opend his famus factory who is going in who is staying out read to find out
1. who got the tickets?

The famous factory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series of unfortunate events characters

_**Count olaf has opened a poison chocolate factory.**_

The trays moved down the moving platform toward the big machines. The trays were now under the machines. The machines let out dark, fresh, boiling melted chocolate into the trays.

The trays moved with the platform and got carried into a freezing machine. The freezing machine hardened the boiling chocolate and made it hard as rock. The trays moved over to the stamping machine.

The giant stamper stamped down onto the chocolate into the trays and printed the word "poison" on them. The trays with chocolate moved along the platform.

They moved toward another stamping machine. The machine stamped into the chocolate and stamped lines and edges everywhere, making the giant bar now about eighteen small bars stuck together and easily breakable.

The trays moved along the platform and two big white robotic hands came down and dumped the chocolate bar out of the trays. The chocolate bars were put on another conveyor belt platform, moving towards a machine with dozens of little tweezers that were moving very fast, doing something to the other chocolate bars in the dark room.

A Chocolate bar came under the tweezers, and the tweezers immediately started grabbing the chocolate and wrapping it up and moving around quickly, doing things that were too fast to see.

The tweezers dropped the chocolate bar, which was now wrapped in a silver wrapping paper perfectly. The moving platform moved the chocolate bar over to another dozen tweezers, and they picked it up and started moving around fast with the chocolate bar and within seconds, they had wrapped the bar up in a wrapping around the silver wrapping paper that said "poison Bar - Dark Chocolate" and some of them said "poison Bar - Crispy Peanut Milk Chocolate"

Then all of the chocolate bars were moving across the conveyor belt, and five of them stopped suddenly, in front of two hands of somebody. The hands were covered with purple gloves that said "olaf" on them. The hands carefully opened up the candy bars and placed five golden tickets on them, then closed the candy bars and started the conveyor belt back up, sending the chocolate bars going through again. The bars were re-wrapped, and then sent to another machine.

The machine gathered up a dozen chocolate bars and placed them in a box and taped it shut, stamping "China" on the box. Then another box was stamped "Townville" then another said "New York" One of the boxes that contained a golden ticket was marked "Japan" However, the box had a small hole in it and the chocolate bar fell out. A pair of robotic hands grabbed the chocolate bar and placed it in another box that was labeled the name of another town.

The boxes came out of the building in small holes that the boxes could fit inside barely. Then the boxes were loaded onto trucks, all the trucks going to different places all around the world. The trucks moved away from the factory wall, and then drove away.

And this is the story of the frantic factory

There was once a kid named Klaus. He was extremely rich, but he had to parents' only two sisters Sunny (who liked to bight a whole lot and was only just turning 8) and violet (a girl that is 19 and loves to invent a hole lot!). Klaus was actually the luckiest kid in the world; he just didn't know it yet.

He loved Olaf's candy and wished he could have millions and millions but his sister did not allow them in the house. He did have some enjoyment in life though. He got a olaf Bar every year. One Olaf bar for his birthday, that is.

His girl friend, Isodora, was young and also rich,

Klaus visited her every day. She was a gum chewer. Isodora had won 225 trophies for chewing gum, which is what she, did all the time.

One day, on the news, Olaf opened his factory up for five lucky winners who would find five golden tickets, which were hidden underneath the wrapping paper of five ordinary poison bars.

Isodora set out to find them, laying off the gum for a while, and starting to fill up on poison Bars. This still wasn't healthy, but she wanted that ticket badly...

Another one of Klaus friends was "Ducan". He liked to eat. And eat and eat and eat and eat. He'd eat so much every day, and he would never share any of his food.

He found the first golden ticket in one of the Olafs bars he was eating. He _loved _poison Bars and ate them all the time.

One day, Carmela spats, a person Klaus hated vary much, wanted a golden ticket. She wanted everything, and got everything she wanted. She was a spoiled brat all the time. She asked over and over for a golden ticket and they found one for her on the other side of the world.

Then one day, Klaus sister, sunny, who loved TV, was eating a poison bar while watching TV.

So, you see, it was Klaus's dream to find one, and there were only two left. Isodora found a golden ticket and rubbed it in Klaus's face all day long.

One day, Klaus was walking along the hallway sadly. Violet walked by, nudging him. She accidentally dropped 2 dollars out of her wallet. Klaus thought she wouldn't care, grabbed it, and went to go buy a poison bar.

Inside the poison Bar, was a golden ticket...

Klaus shouted "WHOOPEE!" Really loud in the store and ran home, telling his violet about the wonderful thing.

"Violet! Violet! It even says that every winner will get truckloads of chocolate to take home with them! This is great!" Klaus shouted. Violet smiled happily, reading the ticket.

It said that one of them were to bring somebody to watch over them. Isodora decided to choose Quigley, practically her only option, because ducan was already going. Klaus chose violet to watch over him, sunny did not have any one nether did ducan so they went together chose his mother, and Carmela spats chose vice principle Nero.

"Wow, isn't this great, isodora? We both get to go together!" Klaus said happily. Isodora chewed her gum.

"Yeah, well, I'm still goona' win the grand prize, because you possibly couldn't win it! You're not a champion like me." isodora explained, then he blew a raspberry at Klaus.

"Well, Chewing Gum isn't everything, isodora." Klaus said, putting his arms on his hips. "I don't know if Olaf is going to be proud of that." isodora frowned.

"Quigley! Klaus is being mean to me!" isodora called out.

"No I'm not. And second of all, Quigley won't always be there for you either." Klaus explained. Quigley walked in.

"Isodora! What did I tell you about the gum? You have to stop! You can't keep chewing that stuff forever, you'll kill yourself! I'm trying to help you, and I'm in charge of you, so spit that out this instant!" Quigley barked.

Then ducan came in, eating chicken.

"And you too! Ducan, you need to go on a diet, I've been telling you that for days now!" Quigley screamed.

"O ok." ducan said, eating the whole rest of the chicken in one big enormous bite. "There, see? It's Gone. It's completely gone where it should be!" ducan said, smiling. Then he burped really loud and left the room.

Quigley couldn't stand it. He grabbed isodora's cheeks and angrily held them together.

"Spit it out now!" Quigley screamed. she spit it out. Then carmela walked in. I want a new wallet. This one exploded. Get me a new wallet. NOW."

""Ask Nero he gets you everything you want!" Quigley screamed at her.

"Now, come on isodora. We have to get ready for the factory tomorrow. You get in the bath now, then eat, then go to bed early. You're going to have to wake up early!" Quigley explained, crossing her arms. "You, Klaus. You go to the shack and get ready too. You'll have to get up early as well."

"Okay, Quigley!" Klaus said, getting up to go walk home.

_**So what do you think I wont continue innless I get 2 good reviews ty and good knight**_


	2. count olaf

_**The frantic factory **_

_**Thank you Hannah squalor for giving me a nice reviewed I will put that idea in my story just for you the only person who reviewed **_

The next day, there were tons of people gathered outside of Olaf's factory. Klaus arrived, early with violet.

"Klaus! There's nobody here, but us and that huge crowd!" violet said, confused.

"They'll get here. Maybe they slept in." Klaus said, smiling. He was so exited, he was finally going to meet Mr. Olaf, and see his factory!

Eventually, a sleepy isodora and messy Carmela arrived. Isodora was holding Quigley's hand so he would practically drag him, for she was so tired.

Carmela was standing next to esme "Nero was sick" she grunted. Then soon sunny arrived, with Duncan. Klaus waved at sunny.

"Hi!" Klaus's sister said

She smiled and she walked with Duncan to the row of winners.

I want to go in, NOW!"Carmella yelled

"Camellia, it's nine-fifty nine. Just wait one more minute." Esme said.

Camellia growled at him. Quigley tugged isodora's arm, to get her to wake up. She dropped her teddy bear but went back to sleep.

"Isodora!" he screamed. Sunny didn't say anything, just frowned. Duncan was eating a chocolate bar.

"Ducan! Stop eating!" Quigley said. Klaus and violet were just fine.

Suddenly, the gates opened.

"Please Enter!" A voice came from the factory, probably some microphone or something. The golden ticket winners entered through the gates. "Close the gates." The gates closed. The winners stood there.

"Come closer." The voice announced. They came closer. "Thank you for coming visitors, you are welcome to my factory today, and I humbly await the excitement." there was a microphone lying on the ground.

Camellia picked it up, and spoke into the microphone to see if it worked. It did. Her voice as spread through the streets.

She nudged esme and gave it to her. Esme sighed.

"Hello, everyone. If you want to know who will be the winner of this contest you should know that it will be the greatest person in the universe. That person's name, is..." esme started, then pointing to camellia and was about to say her name until...

The doors to the factory opened and revealed a bunch of dolls. They sang,

_Mr.Olaf, mr.olaf The Amazing prisoner!_

_Mr. Olaf, mr.olaf, Everybody Give a Cheer!_

_He's Modest, Clever, and So Smart, Barely Can Retain It!_

_With So Much Generosity, There is No Way To Conation It!_

_To contain it!_

_To Contain, To Contain, To Contain!_

_Mr. Olaf, Mr. Olaf, He's The One You're About to Meet._

_Mr.olaf, mr.olaf, He's a Generous Who Just Can't Be Beat._

_A Magician and a Chocolate Whiz,_

_The Best Guy Who Ever Lived,_

_Mr.olaf, Here He IS!_

They all stared at it oddly. Then fireworks and candy shot out of the place where the dolls were.

The fireworks hit the dolls and made explosions, blowing them up. The dolls began melting and stopping and the singing faded away... slowly... Then, they all stopped.

Everyone stared and just kept staring, except for one person. Guy with a black coat on and gloves and a walking stick, He was clapping.

"Heheh... Wasn't that great! I mean, it was just wonderful! Completely designed by me, and even _I _think it's amazing! ...Wow." The guy said, walking up in front of them.

"Who's he?" isodora asked. Quigley raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um, sir? I don't believe you're supposed to be in here right now." Quigley said. "We are the golden ticket winners, not you..." The man smiling.

"Um... hello, hello, hello! I'm count olaf!" Olaf said, smiling.

"Wow, so that's what he really looks like." Said sunny. Klaus glared at sunny.

"He has feelings, sunny, ya' know?" Klaus said

"Totally agreed." isodora said. "He has feelings lots of feelings, like the fact that chewing gum should rule the world!" Quigley glared at her, angrily.

"Isadora, those may be your thoughts, but not anyone else's! Quigley screamed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please..." Olaf said. He stared at esme like he was in a trance, and what is you name little lady" "carm-" not you! "Her" "esme- esme squalor"

When he was done staring like it took 10min. "Now, how is everyone doing?" Klaus nodded, isodora fell asleep on Quigley's leg, and sunny growled. Camellia and Duncan didn't do anything.

"Well... Um... It seems like you're all doing okay," Olaf said, frowning.

"Isadora! Wake up!" Quigley screamed. "You can't sleep all day! I told you to go to bed early." isodora woke up, still tired.

"Well, you seem all cheerful!" Olaf said to Klaus.

"Yep. I'm very exited to be here!" Klaus replied, smiling. Olaf turned to isoadora.

"Oh, uh... That's... nice... You seem all ready for bed with your teddy bear and pajamas..." Olaf said, nervously. "Now, you three look like you're going to barf..."

"Well, let's go inside! It's freezing out here!" Olaf said, happily. They followed Olaf in. "Please, it's fine, place your coats on the floor, nothing' wrong with that!"

Isodora took off her pajamas, which she was still wearing (she had clothing under them), and Klaus took of his backpack, which he wears all the time, and Duncan, camellia, and sunny didn't have anything really to take off.

Quigley took off his green sweater and violet took off her coat. Olaf was wearing a black, smooth, nice looking jacket. He took it off and revealed his cloths. His walking stick looked a bit like a candy cane, he had reddish and blackish Goth-like cloths on, with purple gloves and a tall black hat. He was also wearing a golden "O" around his neck.

"Well, lemme' see who you all are." Olaf said, happily. He looked at Klaus. "You're good." He looked at isodora. "Oh my gosh..." He looked at sunny. "Ahh." He looked at camellia. "Whoa!" He looked at Duncan. "Interesting size..."

"Okay I've got it! Klaus is good, isodora is WAY too small and I do not like the gum thing, sunny is just... ahhhh! Camellia is insanely scary and frightening, and Duncan is fat. Okay, that's all!" Said Olaf, smiling.

"I'm not SMALL!" isodora screamed. "You got something' else to say, jerk?" sunny asked. Eduardo started crying.

"Follow me, to the chocolate room!" Olaf said, walking. They walked through the giant hall, which had wallpaper of poison and antidotes. They came to a door.

"In here, you'll find all kinds of fun stuff! I call it, The Chocolate room." Olaf opened the door. "Now, I know chemistry is fun, but these sets are not to be played with. They are for eating! There really good!" Everyone stared.

There was a huge river of chocolate going through the whole room. There were trees, growing basketballs on them. There were giant chemistry sets that you could suck on. There was also tons of beautiful bright green grass, so bright it looked as if it was glowing!

"Try some of my grass if you'd like. You can eat anything in this room, but I'd go for the grass. The grass is nutritious, probably the only good-for-you thing in my factory. The trees grow "cema Berries", which are yummy and eatable anytime for some good tastes. Just, mark my words, DO NOT drink from the chocolate river. Enjoy yourselves!" Olafs long speech ended, and he let everybody in.


	3. up up and away goes ducan

Ducan ran over and started eating and eating. Camellia decided to go and eat one of the giant lollipops. Esme went with her.

"Ooo! I want to go and eat one of those over there!" isodora said, exited, pointing at one of the cema berries.

Klaus walked around and noticed the grass. He tasted it, and it tasted like winter mint.

"Mr. olaf, this grass is wonderful!" Klaus said.

"Glad you like it! Now, I'm going to go and check on my workers. See ya!" Olaf said, walking away.

"Wait! You can't just leave us here!" Klaus said. "And who _are _your workers?"

Olaf still kept walking. He soon faded away, over in a darker corner.

"Darn it... How am I supposed to keep isodora from getting into any trouble?" Quigley wondered. "Okay, isodora you're staying with... isodora?" she had already run away.

" Isodora reached for one of the cema berries but couldn't reach it.

"I have an idea!" isodora said. "Teddy, this is going to hurt, but who cares." isodora put her teddy bear on the ground and stood on it, however, it didn't make her any taller.

"Dangit!" isodora screamed. She walked over and saw Olaf. He pulled Olaf over to the tree, not even saying anything, and climbed up Olaf and got on top of him, grabbing a cema berry. He got down, and then pushed Olaf away.

"These are good!" isodora said, eating the one she picked. "Dangit now I want more!" isodora walked over to a giant chemistry set, about the size of a human. "Perfect!" pushed it over and got up on it, picking all of the berries she saw.

" Yum! Camilla thought as She sucked on the lollipop. " Look over there!"

What is that it was a couple of men, but not normal men there were red and had blue hare that went down to their feet

"Isodora? Isodora? Isodora?" Quigley screamed, he looked and looked and looked, until he saw her, lying down on the ground next to an empty tree.

"Isodora, you ate all of those?" Quigley asked. More grew on the tree.

"No." she said, grabbing his shirt and climbing up his body.

"Hey! Get off me!" he yelled. Isodora stood on his shoulders and picked more berries. Then she jumped off.

"Fine, but I'll just find something else to stand on!" isodora said, crossing her arms. She ate the rest, and then more grew.

She walked over to one of the men and jumped up on top of him, grabbing more berries.

"Ouch!" A little tiny voice said, coming from the man things. "Get off of us!" she jumped off.

"Shut up, I was using you." isodora said, eating more.

"We'll see how you like to be jumped on! You just wait and see, we'll jumped on you, bounce you, and roll you till' you can't stand it!" he said angrily.

"How the heck could you do that!" she asked.

"You just wait and see. We'll get payback!" he said, walking away.

"Those are freaks," Olaf said.

" I want a freak Get me a freak!"

"All right, I'll get you a freak right when we get home." esme said.

No NOW! I want one NOW!

"Freaks are ugly little things, but they love to dance and sing. They might just do it for you, even!" Olaf said. "Now, let me show you... Wait, what is ducan doing?"

They all looked at ducan, who was drinking from the chocolate river.

" Ducan! Stop that immediately!" Quigley said with a strong, loud voice.

"No way!" ducan said. "It's good!" ducan kept drinking.

"Stop, please! My chocolate isn't to have so much germs in it!" Olaf screamed. "I need to keep it clean! Stop!"

Ducan kept drinking.

Ducan kept drinking, and then fell into the chocolate on accident.

"_Ducan!_" Quigley yelled. Ducan tried to stay up, out of the chocolate, but couldn't. He sunk down.

"He cannot swim, olaf! What shall we do?" Quigley asked. A huge pipe came into the chocolate, and it started pulling and suctioning all of the chocolate into it. Ducan started flowing closer and closer to the pipe.

"Help!" he cried. He was getting pulled into the pipe, then... SHATTER!

He was so big, that he didn't fit in the pipe. It broke into pieces. An even BIGGER pipe came down into the chocolate. It pulled him up.

He screamed and screamed as he went higher and higher, then he was stuck. He was so high up; he could see the whole room.

The freaks gathered around the room and began moving rapidly.

"What are they doing? ARE THEY GOING TO DO WHAT HEY SAID TO ME!" isodora screamed.

"No, no. They are going to save ducan and sing one of their songs I'm sure. They can really dance well!" Olaf said.

The freaks began to dance.

_Ducan, You Fat Pig,_

_You Have Feelings,_

_You Just Search For Food, Dig and Dig and Dig._

_Ducan, You're So Big and Vile. So Greedy, Fowl and Infantile._

The freaks started to bounce around the waterfall.

_Come on, We Cried, The Time Is Right!_

_To Send Him Shooting Up The Pipe._

Freaks came down where they were.

_Don't Dear Children and siblings, Be Alarmed,_

_Ducan Shall, Not Be Harmed!_

_Ducan Will Not Be Harmed!_

One of the freaks grabbed a giant stirring spoon and started to stir the chocolate.

_Although, We Must Sadly Admit,_

_He Will Be Altered Quite A Bit._

_Slowly Wheels Go Round and Round,_

_And Cogs Begin To Grind and Pound!_

A Bunch of The freaks dived into the water.

_We'll Boil Him For A Minute More, Until We're Absolutely Sure,_

_Then Out He Comes, By God, By Grace,_

_A Miracle Has Taken Place!_

_This Greedy Brute, This Louse's Ear,_

_Is Loved By People Everywhere._

_For Who Could Hate Or Bear A Grudge,_

_Against A Luscious Bit Of Fudge!_

The freaks pulled a lever, and ducan shot up the pipe. He was in more pipes and traveling away from the room.

"Help!" He screamed, and then disappeared into the chocolate pipes.

"Wow." Olaf said. "Well don't worry, everything will be fine. The freaks will find him! Why don't you stay with us, Mr. Quigley, and watch over isodora?"

"Oh, goodness, if I can trust you, then fine." Quigley said.

**  
**


	4. a not so happy ride

"Klaus! I believe I see a boat in the distance..." violet said, pointing to a boat, with black stripes. It looked like a Viking boat, with over one hundred freaks rowing it.

"Behold, The antidote boat! Olaf said.

"You could actually eat this boat, it's made of lollipop and could cure the common cold." Olaf said. "Please don't lick it, it's very special and fragile." They got into the boat.

Olaf sat by isodora, who sat by Quigley, who sat by Klaus.

"... You smell like bubble gum..." Said Olaf, glaring at Isadora.

"Blueberry Bubble Gum!" she said, happily. Olaf sighed. The Boat moved out, toward a tunnel.

"What's that?" Klaus asked.

"Oh! One of the portable pipes!" Olaf said. "That is actually a pipe the chocolate travels through but we can also use it to get around."

"Umm, if anyone doesn't like roller coasters or has never been on one before, grab onto somebody." Olaf said. "Because you are not going to enjoy this."

Isodora screamed and squeezed Olaf. "Save my soul!" Olaf sighed.

"I wish I'd never said that," Olaf said, sadly. Isodora's eyes widened in fright.

"Olaf, I've never been on a roller coaster before because I've never been tall enough!" isodora screamed as they came closer to the dark pipe. "If anything happens, you will save me, right?" Olaf sighed.

"Um... Well... That's a tough one," Olaf said. Then they were in the dark pipe, moving slowly.

"This isn't very bad!" she said. Then all of a sudden, the boat went down a perfectly steep part of the pipe that went strait down.

"AHHHH!" isodora screamed. Klaus put his arms in the air and shouted, "Whoopee!" and camellia held onto esme, scared.

Isodora squeezed Olaf even harder, crushing him.

The boat went really fast and the Scribbles began to sing to calm isodora and camellia, or that's what Olaf thought, however, it was just one of the freaks many songs.

_Who knows, who knows?_

_Where we'll end up next,_

_This factory is huge, _

_Not even we have seen every place in it,_

_However..._

_There's one thing that will make things better,_

_This beautiful Boat,_

_It travels so fast,_

_We're going on full blast,_

_Through Olaf's tunnel,_

_This humungous funnel,_

_There's no way,_

_Any day,_

_That we'll ever crash,_

_We'll just keep going, until we've earned our stash,_

_For..._

_There's no earthly way of knowing!_

_Which direction we are going!_

_Is the grizzly reaper mowing?_

_Yes, the danger must be growing because we scribbles keep on rowing!_

_And we're certainly not showing, any way of slowing!_

_This boat is pretty,_

_The great and the witty,_

_Could only ride such a thing,_

_For mr.olaf is the king!_

_The chocolate river streams down,_

_And at last we place the crown,_

_On top of Mr. Olaf's head!_

Chocolate splashed everywhere as the boat swung around in different directions randomly, but didn't crash.

The freaks hopped around and jumped happily on the boat as they rowed it like crazy in random directions. Isodora screamed over and over again.

They immediately stopped extremely fast in front of a door that said "The Inventing room" on it. Everyone got out.

Isodora didn't move. She was frozen in fright.

"Okay, don't get off the boat then. Just stay there and take another ride!" Olaf said, smiling. She gasped and got off.

"Wait, where's my teddy?" isodora asked.

"Must've fallen off the boat while we were riding. Oh well, we can get you another one!" Olaf said happily.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

" Wait... Where's My Necklace?" camellia asked knowing the answer.

"Must've fallen off the boat while we were riding. Oh well, we can get you another one!" Olaf said happily.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

_**I know I wrote a lot today but my girl friend just broke up with me and I want Wright Wright Wright**_


	5. the gratest thing ever

They entered the room, olaf unlocking it. Inside was a gigantic, dark room, filled with smoke and blue lights. The rest of the room seemed black, the back of the room and everything, it looked as if the room was so big, that it didn't have an ending.

"Okay, everybody, you can go ahead and explore this room... As long as you don't touch anything... Later, I have something incredible to show you!" Olaf said.

Everyone walked away to go and explore. Isodora walked over to a machine. There were tons and tons of beautiful machines in there, that looked as if they from the future.

The machine isodora was at was adding tons of different liquids together and making new kinds of candy.

Sunny was looking at a machine that was creating bubbles. The bubbles would pop a lot, but a freak was eating them to test it out. It said, "The Real Bubble Gum" on it, and the freaks were testing it.

camellia was looking at a big pool, made of glass, so she could see inside it. A freak was swimming around in it, picking up giant colored balls, about the size of somebody's hand.

olaf? What is this?

"Oh, that's a pool where Everlasting beakers are made! They are like jaw breakers, but when you suck on them, you will always know the antidote for a poisoning! olaf said, ending his long speech.

"Wow." Said Quigley, looking at the beakers.

"The best part is, they last forever!" olaf said. "Now, I believe it's time I show everyone my greatest invention ever!"

_**Klaus: stop! We haven't herd from mystic Klaus in awhile**_

_**Quigley: yea where did he go?**_

_**Me: o sorry I have been busy telling the story in till you interrupted **_

_**Together: sorry**_

_**Its ok well back to the story**_

They walked over to a machine, following Olaf's footsteps. This machine was huge, however.

"Check this out!" Olaf said, pushing a button. The huge machine beeped, and made tons of crazy machinery sounds.

Soon, eventually, something came out of the machine. A piece of gum. Isodora reached for it.

"Gum!" she said. "Um... It's gray..." she stared at it oddly.

"Well, that's because it has a secret flavor! When you chew this gum, it doesn't just mess with

your taste buds, it messes with your body too!" olaf said, happily. "When you chew this gum, you begin to turn into what ever you want to!"

"Cool!" Said Klaus.

"I think I want to' try some..." isodora said.

"Um... You shouldn't do that. I'm sorry, but this gum isn't finished..." olaf said, but she ignored him and put it in his mouth.

"I really wouldn't do that!" olaf said. she rolled his eyes.

"Wow! I can fell it changing my body isodora started, then she was interrupted by olaf.

"I'm sorry, but please spit that out! You really shouldn't keep chewing, if you do Well, let's just say it won't be pretty!" olaf said.

"Ah, it's okay! I've chewed gum ever since I was just a baby!" said isodora. Quigley shuddered.

"Spit it out isodora." he said. He walked away from her and crossed his arms.

"No way. It tastes great!" she said.

"What does it taste like?" Klaus asked.

"Well, it tastes like..." she started, until Quigley interrupted.

"Isodora spit it out NOW!" She screamed.

"I will as soon as it loses its flavor!" she said.

"What's the flavor?" sunny asked.

"The flavor, is..." she started again, until olaf interrupted her.

"Spit that out!" He said.

"Wow, I think I got gills!" she said.

"No!" olaf said. "Mark my words, you'll get what you deserve!"

"What's happening to his face?" esme asked.

"It's turning green..." sunny, raising his eyebrow.

"Your face has gone green..." Quigley said, alarmed.

"What do you mean?" isodora asked. "Now let me finish..."

"But seriously, isodora! Your face is turning green

Isodora looked at up at Quigley, frightened. she spit the gum out, but it didn't stop. she backed up, looking at his body, which was all turning purple.

"Quigley? What's happening to me?" she asked. she completely turned green, all over her body.

"Oh dear..." olaf said.

Suddenly, there was an ache in her stomach. she could feel it, it hurt. Then her stomach got round and she shrunk more, her head sunk into her stomached and she turned round like a ball.

"Whoa." Said camellia

isodora like a green ball. Than se got bigger and turned darker. Her eyes turned green. Her teeth turned green, until she was about as big as a basketball

she got bigger and rounder and her arms shrank into her body

"Wow, this might be a good time for the freaks pay back said olaf I tried the gum on some freaks before and they each ended up as a basket ball. They just got bigger and bigger, really.

"Well, freaks I think you better help her!" Olaf.

"Gladly!" a freak said. Smoke went everywhere. The freaks floated over, through the smoke. They gathered around her and started circling him.

_Listen Close and Listen Hard, The Tale of Little isodora._

_This dreadful girl she sees no wrong_

_Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

They began to pick her up, as he screamed.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_------ _

_she goes on chewing till At Last,_

_Her Chewing Muscles Grow So Fast,_

_That When she tried to chew food_

_she Just Chews and Chews Till' she's Not In The Mood._

Then started passing him around and throwing him to other scribbles.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_------_

_For Years and Years she Chews Away,_

_her Jaw Gets Stronger Every Day,_

_And With One Great Tremendous Chew,_

_They Bite The Poor girls Toung In Two!_

Quigley gasped, Olaf moved his arms doing "The Wave" and to the beat of the song and smiled.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_------_

_When Quigley Tries To Stop her,_

_she Refuses And Sometimes Kicks his Limb,_

_she Won't Stop, Until,_

_She Blows Up Like A Basket Ball._

They threw her to olaf.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_------_

_And This Is Why We Try So Hard,_

_To Save Little isodora,_

_We freaks Do Our Best,_

_Even When We Don't Care Or Confess._

olaf dribbled her around and around, then he spinned her on his finger.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Thus ends our story, to it's last!_

_She is growing way too fast,_

_We must save her really quick,_

_OR ELSE THE RESULTS WILL BE FRANTIC!_

_Now, we will give her what she deserves,_

_By bouncing on him like he did us!_

The freaks grabbed her, who was about the size of a car now, but still round. He was too big to dribble, they rolled her around.

They jumped onto her and bounced and danced, singing, as he rolled.

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

olaf clapped to the beat, and Quigley almost fainted.

"Okay, now, roll hero to the de-pumping room." olaf said.

"What's going to happen to him there?" Quigley asked, worriedly.

"Well, she will need to be de-pumped, ya' know? where they'll squeeze her and suck the air out of her?" olaf asked. "We need to let the air out of her quick, before he explodes!" olaf said.

"EXPLODES!" Quigley screamed. "Oh my gosh!"

"freaks! Roll the little green girl down to the de-pumping room and stop messing with her! How many times must I say it?" olaf asked.

"You go help em', if you want to make sure she will make it..." Olaf said.


	6. down and away

They walked out of the inventing room and toward a hallway. The hallway led to another room.

"All right, come on, I want to show you my little pets." Olaf said. He opened a door with a key he had.

"I present to you, the Cocoa room!" Olaf said. They looked in, down at a huge room, the floor completely looking like a giant peppermint, the middle of the room having a deep hole in it.

"This contains mass quantities of squirrels, professionally trained squirrels, to break and get the Cocoa out of these gigantic Cocoa beans. However, some Cocoa beans are nasty and bad, so they have to test to see if they're bad or good. The bad ones go into that terrifying hole in the middle of the room down there, which is actually a garbage chute." Explained Olaf.

"Aww, they're cute!" Said violet.

"Yeah, they are cute," said Klaus.

"Well, you see, no other squirrels in the world can do this." Olaf said.

" Oh my! Carmella said. " They're cute!

" I want one! Get me one of those squirrels. She faced esme.

"Mr. Olaf how much do you want for one of the squirrels?" esme asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, but they aren't for sale. She can't have one," Olaf said.

Carmella gasped. " Who says I Can't?

" Fine " If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself.

She snuck underneath the gate, and got on the other side. She walked down the metal steps, all the way down to the bottom of the room, where all of the squirrels were and the garbage chute in the middle.

"Carmella." esme said. Carmella kept walking. She walked over to the last squirrel there, and grabbed it. It jumped, Carmella gasped.

The squirrels all got out of their seats and ran toward her. She ran toward the stairs, but the squirrels all got her and knocked her down onto the ground.

One of the squirrels crawled up to her head, and knocked on it.

"Carmella!" esme screamed, trying to open to gate. It was locked.

"What are they doing?" Klaus asked.

"They are checking to see if she's a bad Cocoa bean," Olaf said.

The squirrel finished knocking on her head and they picked her up, holding her in their grasp.

"Oh my goodness, she is a bad nut after all!" Olaf said. They dragged her over toward the hole.

"No!" Esme yelled. They threw her down into the garbage chute.

"Well, that's that." Olaf said.

"What do you mean, that's that?" esme asked in an angry voice.

"Well, that trash hole leads to the furnace, which will destroy her." Olaf finished. "However, she could be stuck in the top somewhere, if that's the case, then all you have to do is reach in and pull her out!"

The freaks came in, dancing around the garbage chute and began to sing.

_Carmella, The Little Brute,_

_As Just Gone Down The Garbage Chute_

_And She Will Meet As She Descends,_

_A Rather Different Set Of Friends._

_A Rather Different Set of Friends!_

_A Rather Different Set of Friends!_

_A Fish head For Example Cut,_

_This Morning From A Halibut,_

_An Oyster From An Oyster Stew,_

_A Steak That No One Else Would Chew._

_And Lots Of Other Things As Well, _

_Each With Its Rather Horrid Smell._

_Horrid Smell!_

_Horrid Smell!_

_These Are Carmella's New Found Friends,_

_That She Will Meet As She Descends!_

_These Are Carmella's New Found Friends..._

_Who Went And Spoiled Her, Who Indeed?_

_Who Pandered To Her Every Need?_

_Who Turned Her Into Such A Brat?_

_Who Are The Culprits?_

_Who Did That?_

_The Guilty Ones,_

_Who Is To Blame?_

_The people, Of Course,_

_To All Her Needs,_

_They Are The Source,_

_Nero Has Something To Say,_

_So He'd Better Go Down There,_

_Down and Away,_

_Tell Her,_

_Apologize,_

_She Won't Get Everything She Wants,_

_Screams,_

_Or To Plagiarize,_

_So Go zero,_

_Go And Show Her Who You Are,_

_You're Not A Spoiler,_

_And If You Are,_

_The Only Thing You Can Be,_

_Like This Old Cabbage,_

_Could Only Be,_

_A Piece of... Garbage._

"You know what esme darling stay with us and I will send Nero to go get her" Olaf said with the stare he had at the begging of the tour "ok"she replied


	7. lets revew

"There is indeed going to be an extremely great amount of garbage today..." Olaf said, glaring at the garbage chute.

He smiled and smirked to himself.

"Well then, shall we move on?" Olaf asked.

"Wait!" Klaus said, grabbing Olaf's leg.

"Yeah?" Olaf asked.

"Are they going to be okay?" Klaus asked, tugging on Wilt's black-dressed leg. "I'm really worried about isodora and ducan."

"What about camellia?" Olaf asked.

"I don't care about her," Klaus said.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf said, pointing his finger up. "Well, yeah..." He smiled a worried smile. "I think they'll be okay."

"..." Sunny stood there, speechless at Klaus.

Olaf finally threw his arm up and yelled at Klaus

"Would you PLEASE let go of my leg?" He shouted.

"Oh, sorry... Heheh." Klaus said, letting go of Olaf's leg. Olaf turned around again.

"I'm bored." sunny mumbled, quietly. Olaf turned toward her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Olaf said, slowly and angrily, glaring at sunny, his teeth gritted.

"I said I'm bored." sunny replied, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Really." Olaf said, putting his head down. He looped his arm into one of his tons of pockets and sighed.

"What's the matter?" violet asked, patting Olaf's back.

"I thought my factory would be funnier than anything to these children, I thought I finally had done enough work to make it the most amazing and funniest place ever. I guess I was wrong though," Olaf said, sighing.

"No, I meant I'm bored right now because there's nothing to do. This room isn't that amazing." sunny said, raising her eyebrow at oOlaf

"Oh!" Olaf said, smiling. "So, you want to see something amazing, do you? Follow me, everybody."

He walked out, through the door of the Cocoa room. They passed doors that said, "Gum Drop Land" and "Candy Cane Forest."

Wilt came to a door. He unlocked it. The door read, "TGGE."

"What does TGGE mean?" sunny asked.

"You'll see," Olaf told her. He opened the door. Inside were a huge room, with nothing in it but one thing in the middle.

There was a hole in the ceiling and on the floor under the thing in the middle.

"That's it?" sunny asked.

"It's an elevator." lave said. "TGGE stands for The Great Glass Elevator."

They followed him over to it. It was a rectangle standing up, practically. It was made of glass and had a bunch of buttons inside of it.

Olaf opened it up, and walked inside. They watched him. He turned around and glared at them.

"Hello?" Olaf said, waving his arm. "Get in!" They walked into the elevator and gasped, staring at what they saw.

There were thousands of tiny buttons all over each wall, surrounding them. There were buttons on the ceiling. Wilt pushed a big button on the ceiling, the biggest one. It said, "Explore" on it.

"This elevator will take us anywhere we want to in the factory. The one I just pushed will take us to random places, just around." Olaf told them, as the elevator started up. "Hang on tight."

"Hang onto what?" violet asked, looking around. All there was were walls of glass and small buttons.

Suddenly, the elevator shot down, faster than a racecar. Klaus and sunny screamed, clinging onto each other in fear.

The elevator STOPPED quickly, shooting them up as they hit their heads on the ceiling, pushing a bunch of buttons.

The elevator shot itself to the right, and it went flying sideways, making them all falling to the left inside of it. It slowed down and went into a room.

They looked out the elevator walls and saw machines and freaks. The freaks were taking beef and meat and placing into a machine, as the machine squeezed it into tiny pieces and shrunk it.

"This is where I make my newest invention, Everlasting Beef Jerky." Olaf said, smiling. The elevator moved slowly throughout the room.

"Like Everlasting backers?" Klaus asked.

"Not really. It's beef jerky that lasts forever, kind of like chewing gum. You can keep chewing the beef jerky and it will never loose its flavor or get any smaller. The juice keeps coming out!" Olaf said, smiling.

The elevator took them out of the room. They were now floating through a huge room, so big, that they couldn't see the end of it. There were no walls visible, just never-ending blackness. There were humungous big spheres in the room, the spheres sparking. They looked like they were on lightning.

There were also giant mushrooms. They couldn't see the ground, just never ending blackness there as well. Same with the ceiling.

They came to a wall, finally, with a hole in it. The elevator sped through the hole and they were in another room.

"This room is where I make taffy. I make all kinds of taffy here, any flavor you can think of," Olaf said happily.

They looked, seeing giant belts, stretching taffy very far. There were freaks down there too. Some were putting mushrooms into the mixture of the taffy, some were putting bubble gum.

"Mushroom flavored taffy?" sunny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Anything you can think of." Olaf said, smiling. They moved throughout the room, looking at the thinks the freaks were putting into it.

Some freaks were putting chicken into it. Some were putting peanut butter and jelly. Some put Crab and shrimp and other kinds of fish into it.

"I think I'm going to throw up." violet said, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Violet, this elevator is beautiful. I think Olaf wouldn't like that." Klaus said, staring at her.

"Well, then, we'd better leave. ONTO THE NEXT ROOM!" Olaf shouted, as the elevator started up again. It went diagonal, and began going through another gigantic room.

"I'm still bored." sunny said.

"Hm. You seemed to enjoy watching ducan, camellia, and isodora get destroyed. Uh, I mean in trouble." Olaf said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" sunny shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Well then, if that's what you want, that is what you'll get!" Olaf said, pressing a button that said, "Fudge Boiling Room" on it.

The elevator started moving down again, then up and into a room. There was a giant barrel outside of the elevator.

"Well, let's watch ducan get rescued before it mixes him." Olaf said, staring. The elevator came to a halt, then they watched.

The mixing barrel was heating itself and boiling up, mixing around inside it. The freaks took a stick and started poking around in the barrel.

The chocolate poured out, little by little, boiling hot.

"Ooo..." Olaf said, staring in fear.

"What's going to happen to him?" Klaus asked.

"Shh." Olaf said, staring. They kept poking until they suddenly heard a big screaming, "OUCH!"

"That's him!" A freak shouted. Some dove in and began swimming around in the barrel, trying to find him. They kept poking him to locate him.

With a huge tug, they pulled him out, cracking the barrel, chocolate pouring out. Ducan was a solid ducan shaped chocolate, however, he was still alive.

"Wow!" sunny said. "He's made of chocolate!"

"Yep, he'll be fine. Let's take a look at our next two morons, isodora and Quigley." olaf said, pressing a button that said, "Pumping Room."

The elevator rushed to another room, really quickly. There wasn't much to see on the way.

They arrived in a big room. The floor was made of metal and the walls and machines were made of metal. They saw the freaks, bouncing on isodora, rolling toward one of the big machines.

The freaks were laughing and bouncing on isodora in joy.

"Aw, look!" Olaf said, smiling. "They're having fun!"

"What about Quigley? Where'd he go?" Klaus asked. Olaf's head rose up, his tall hat moving with it.

"Um..." Olaf started. He looked down at the freaks. There was no sign of Quigley.

"Hey!" Olaf shouted.

"Yeah?" A freak asked.

"Where's his guardian?" Olaf yelled.

"He fell off the boat in the pipe and he's rushing through the pipes, probably soaked in chocolate!" The freak yelled.

"Oh!" Olaf said, laughing. "I guess he's having fun too, what a water slide!"

Klaus put his hands on his hips.

"Olaf, it isn't funny!" Klaus said, angrily. "We have to save Quigley!"

"Ugh... Fine." Olaf said, pressing a button. With that, the elevator zoomed off, out of the pumping room. They headed into the Chocolate Room, Quigley wasn't in the river, and so she must be in another room.

_Meanwhile, in the pipes of Mr. Olaf's factory,_

"AHHH!" Quigley screamed, zooming through the huge pipes. It was indeed, like a huge water slide, but way more complex and intense.

He finally came into another room, out of the pipes as the water settled down. It was a huge room, full of chocolate.

The room was entitled, "Lake Clacid." It was a big lake of chocolate, and it was moving Quigley toward the end of it.

He gasped and panted, trying to swim away from the way it was taking her, but it was no use. He came toward the end and noticed that he was at the top of the waterfall in the chocolate room.

"Oh my dear lord..." Quigley said, slowly floating toward the edge. Suddenly, he fell.

"AHHHHHHH!" Quigley screamed, falling down the waterfall back into the edible chocolate room, and into the chocolate river.

"Wait, there he is!" violet yelled, as they were about to leave.

"Oh!" Olaf said, controlling the elevator. He made it disconnect with its ways of traveling, and turned the rockets on.

The elevator fell toward the river, but then let out rockets and blasted itself into the air. Olaf now controlled it, making it fly toward Quigley.

"AH!" Quigley screamed, seeing the elevator.

"It's okay, it's just us!" Klaus said. Olaf opened the elevator door, reaching his long arm out to Quigley.

He grabbed his arm and he pulled him in, shutting the door.

"Are you okay?" violet asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, but I'm soaked in chocolate." Quigley said, panting.

"We'll take you to isodora!" Olaf said, pressing a button on the elevator. The elevator went back into its control and flew back to the pumping room.

They landed in there, and stared at the freaks, to see the fact that they had pumped isodora instead of depluming her, to make her more bouncy.

They had a radio on, playing party music as they bounced on her and rolled her around.

Olaf stopped the record.

"Freaks, here is Quigley. I told you to depump her. Do it, now," Olaf demanded. They hurried up and rolled him to another machine, scared of what Olaf would do to them.

They walked back into the elevator, leaving isodora and Quigley in the room, and they zoomed off.

"Still bored?" Olaf asked. Sunny nodded. "Fine, let's check on our trashers. Actually, maybe we shouldn't. Well, we can't really. The elevator wouldn't fit in the garbage chute."

Olaf made the elevator rush to another room.

"This might impress you." He said.

They were in a huge room, very tall. So tall, they couldn't see the roof or the floor. The elevator zoomed down the room.

There was pure blackness everywhere, except, they could see a whole bunch of exploding fireworks.

"This is where we test Exploding Candy out!" Olaf said, smiling.

There were freaks, loading candy into cannons and fireing the cannons.

The cannons shot the candy and the candy exploding into fireworks.

"Wow!" Klaus said, smiling and staring out the elevator.

"Still boring." sunny said. "I want to go home and watch television."

"Oh, really?" Olaf said. "Television huh? This will finally entertain you, I swear it." He pressed a button that said "Television Chocolate" on it.


End file.
